


Till death do us part

by Junkoqueenofdespair



Category: SDR2, komahina - Fandom
Genre: Everyone in sdr2, Hinata hajime - Freeform, komaeda nagito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkoqueenofdespair/pseuds/Junkoqueenofdespair





	Till death do us part

izuru Kamukura is taking over my I don’t know how long I can withdraw from turning in to the one thing I hate most.” Said hinata

“I know how you feel hinata, every day I have to deal with the thought of me losing hope but some how I get therw it,just rember that if you lose hope despair will take over”komeada said he went up to hug hinata but soon pulled away.

“well lets go down to meet the others down stairs”komeada said he gave hinata a smile and went.

 

hinata went took look in his mirror when he noticed that his eyes were turing red, he grabbed his green contacs from out the draw to hide imperfections he didn’t want anyone to k now about izuru might shout at him for staring shsl despair and putting junko enoshimas AI in charge

“hinata…………”

“hinata………… you wont be able to fight the voices in your head anymore soon youll have to obey them”

“STOP IT JUST STOP LEAVE ME ALONE” said hinata with a hint of rage in his voice

he looked into the mirror his hair started to grow into long and jet black he saw that and reached into his draw and grabbed his sisscors and cut them as soon s he did his hair went back to normal

then he went back down staries

“hey hinata what took you so long?”said nanami

hinata sat down komeda knew there was something was wrong because of the look in hinata’s eyes his eyes were soild with fear his face was emotionless.

“hinata whats wrong?”

“its getting worst komeada im turning into izuru help me I don’t want to become S.H.S.L despair again it wants me back.”

“hinata don’t be scared” komeada went up to hinata and hugged him

“but I don’t want to hurt him onces izuru comes out I will change.. he’ll take over my body.. my sole… and strip every living piece of hope within my komeada, he will hurt the people I love the most"

"Hinata its going to be okay"  
"Okay i trust you"  
"Whatsupp hinatata hows things hanging"ibuki said

"Things are okay"  
"Whoaaaaa hinata ur hairs hella rad"

Hinata noticed his long black hair  
"Nononononononono!"  
Hinata ran upstaries  
"What the hell hinata"ibuki said  
Hinata ran into his room and locked the door  
He knew his time has come he had to end shsl despair for good  
Komeda ran upstaries after him  
"Hinata come out now" komeada said  
"You dont understand i havent got a choice"  
"What do you mean"  
"Im so sorry komeada"  
Then there was a loud gun shout  
"Hinata hinata im coming in"  
Komeada kicked the door open

Blood streamed down the carpet and hinatas body lay stiff on the ground  
There was a note and gun next to hinata's body.  
Komeada rushed towards komeada picked it up and read it it said  
"Dear komeada,sorry that it had to come to this i know but i want you to know that i will love you no matter what izuru was going to take you from me.komeada i will always love you till death do us part"

A tear slithered down his cheek  
Komeada picked the gun up next to hinata body  
"Till death do us part..... see you soon"  
He sat down on the floor next to hinata and grapped his hand.  
There was a loud gunshot,by the time everyone realised what happend komeada and hinata were dead.....


End file.
